Daine, Numair, and Arram
by Atlantis Forester
Summary: Daine is forced ten years into the past, in Carthak... which means she'll meet nineteen-year-old Numair--or rather, Arram! Arram falls head over heels for her, and now, Numair and Arram are rivals for Daine's heart...


Daine, Numair and Arram

  
By Atlantis Forester 

  
  
  
A.N. Here, quick summary: Daine goes ten years back into the past, in Carthak. At that time, Numair--or rather, Arram--was nineteen. This is a story of Arram falling in love with the person his future self is in love with. That means Numair and his past self are rivals for Daine's heart! Part of Project Rewrite, at the moment (see bio). 

  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Close My Eyes 

  
  
  
  
Daine snuggled happily against Numair, who bent down and captured her lips in his. The latter was looking very handsome, as usual, with a black silk shirt, breeches, tunic and polished boots. A sapphire drop hung from one ear, and his hair was pulled back into an attractive horsetail. In short, Numair looked like an unachievable dream of perfect manhood. 

Daine, on the other hand, had just come from the stables--Numair had been stuck in a formal dinner-party--and was outfitted in a pair of woolen breeches and a linen shirt. At that moment, they were lying on the grass in a secluded vale near the palace. 

Sighing in pleasure, Daine rubbed her face against Numair's neck. "Tomorrow we leave for Carthak," she said, her voice slightly muffled. "I can't believe how long it's been already!" 

Numair grinned. "And you're eighteen, now." 

Slyly, Daine said, "I _wonder_ what you used to do at my age, though..." 

Numair flushed. "That's not an available line of discussion! Besides, Magelet, that's all in the past now." 

"You were at Carthak at that time, weren't you?" 

"Yes, why?" Numair sounded slightly defensive. 

"Oh, nothing in particular, love," murmured Daine, pulling down Numair's grinning face by his hair to her lips. 

The two lovers lay happily under the stars in each other's arms. 

  
  
  
A girl with jet-black hair and eerie dark green eyes watched them silently from behind a tree. A smile touched her lips. "Old Carthak. An interesting place," she murmured to herself. "Thank you, Veralidaine. I didn't even need to think about it." The girl disappeared silently in a flash of soft white light. 

  
  
  
The Tortallan ship glided quietly into the crowded port. Curious eyes followed the company that boarded off it. 

Kaddar smiled broadly and gestured welcomingly at Daine and Numair. "Hello, Daine, Numair! It's been a long time!" His attire was far simpler than what it had been when they had first met. The only jewelry he wore this time was the armband shaped like a many-flamed sun. 

Numair glanced at him with slight suspicion and grunted. Daine held back a giggle. "Hello, Kaddar!" 

Kaddar bit back a peal of laughter at Numair's sour face. "Um, would you like a grand tour of the new palace?" 

"Already!" Daine exclaimed. "The last news I'd gotten on your progress had said that you weren't even halfway done! And that was only about nine months ago!" 

Kaddar grinned and shrugged. "We've been cheating a little," he admitted. "Our mages have been... giving us a little boost." 

Numair was dubious. "What motivated them to do _that_? It must have taken a lot of their strength." 

"Well, I promised them an entire wing of this monster palace for themselves. Which they've gotten." 

"Well, that explains it," noted Daine. "I know from experience that mages love to have privacy and lots of space for their affairs." 

Numair ruffled Daine's hair sternly. "Was that an implication, Magelet?" 

Daine grinned cheekily. "It could have been. Now, let's see that infamous palace of yours, Kaddar." 

Kaddar gladly obliged her. He showed them the main hall, the wide, mosaic walls, the ballrooms, the gardens, and the new menagerie, which, to Daine's relief, was specially designed to look like their natural environment. It was truly spectacular. Though there were still many signs of moving in and buzzing activity, the whole was very impressive. "Now, I would like to show you the mages' experimentation wing." 

To Daine's amusement, she saw that Numair was not able to hide the spark of interest in his eyes. "Lead the way," she announced, for his part and hers. 

The mages' experimentation room was a huge network of rooms, each room designed for a specific type of magic. There were frequent sounds of explosions. Numair poked his long nose around in each of the rooms, intensely curious. Very often, he would lecture an irritated mage how to do the spells exactly right. Kaddar and Daine would lean weakly against the walls, trying desperately to muffle their peals of laughter. 

Finally, they arrived in the space intended for experiments with time spells and cosmic rips. Numair, by this time, was fidgeting with impatience. He had always wanted to fiddle with time spells, but had never had the spare time. Once inside the room, he dashed hither and whither the room, bombarding poor preoccupied mages with impossible questions. 

In the meantime, Daine looked curiously at a young girl with jet-black hair and pale skin who was bent over an object in her hands. No one else seemed to notice the girl except for Daine. Casually, Daine tapped the girl on the shoulder. The girl turned around and smiled blandly at Daine. A shiver went down Daine's back. For some reason, there was something out of place about this girl. Daine couldn't quite put her finger on it. Besides, why was there such a young girl mingling with far older and wiser mages in such a dangerous department? Clearing her throat, she said, "Hello, there. What's your name?" 

"Zephyr," she said in a quiet voice. 

_Odd's balls, what a strange name,_ thought Daine. "Well, er, Zephyr, what's that you're holding?" 

Zephyr smiled--almost wreathed in childlike innocence--and held up a beautiful sapphire pendant, interlaced all over with silver. Daine gasped in delight and reached out to touch it. Just as her hand was about come into contact with it, Zephyr leaned forward to her ear and murmured, "Make it an entertaining spectacle, Veralidaine." Daine's fingers then came in contact with the jewel and she was wrapped in darkness. 

Numair abruptly spun around to see Daine disappear in a flash of silvery blue and white. "_DAINE_!" 

  
  
  
Daine moaned and rubbed her throbbing temples. Slowly, she opened her blue-gray eyes and gasped. Whereas she had been in a quiet room filled with only a few quiet people shuffling around, she was now in an empty balcony that, oddly enough, recalled one of the old balconies of Ozorne's palace. Looking down, Daine saw that she was still holding the bag in which she had stored a few of her possessions she'd brought from the ship. Suddenly, the air in front of her shimmered, and a very different Zephyr appeared. A mischievous--and even nefarious--grin stretched her mouth from side to side. 

"Having a nice day, Veralidaine?" she asked. From the way she had said it, Zephyr could have been noting on the weather. 

"_Zephyr_? What... what is this place?" Daine demanded. 

"You are in a Carthak placed ten years before you met Numair Salmàlin." 

"_WHAT_?" Daine clutched her chest. Her head was swimming and she felt very faint. 

Zephyr seemed apathetic and detached. "That mage must be eighteen or nineteen right now. I must offer my compliments, by the way. He's positively cute." 

Daine was losing her temper, fast. _Odd's balls! What a pest!_ "Who are you, and what _right_ do you have to meddle with my life? What are you, some nosy minor goddess?!" 

Zephyr sniffed disdainfully. "Course not, what a silly question! Gods don't have the power to control time! I'm one of the four Guardians of the Balance. I serve directly below Father Universe and Mother Flame." 

Daine started. A distant memory flashed in her mind. "Father Universe and Mother Flame..." 

Zephyr glanced sideways at the pensive girl. "So, you've met my Masters." 

Daine cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Anyways, what is it you 'Guardians of the Balance' do?" 

"The duty of the Guardians of the Balance is to keep the universe in balance. It's an incredibly boring job, since there's not much to do, so we find our amusement elsewhere. Meddling with the lives of Mortals is one of them, and my particular favorite. You seemed rather interesting, so I chose you as my current source of entertainment." 

"_Interesting_? _Entertaining_? You're _crazy_!" Daine's fists were clenched. 

"Well, no need to be so loud. Really, how rude." 

"RUDE? I'll tell you what's rude! Rude is dragging me out of my _time_ and calling me _entertainment_!" Daine informed Zephyr. "How in the name of Shakith did you bring me here?" 

The latter gave her a look that clearly stated that she thought Daine mad. "Now, really. Why would I tell you that?" 

Daine changed her tactics. "Fine. Keep your secrets." Her eyes were pleading. "Please, just take me back." 

"Oh, I can't. Sorry." 

The answer hit Daine like a ton of bricks. "W-_WHAT_? Can't or WON'T?" 

"Can't. You could stay here for an hour, mere seconds, or years. I haven't a notion. You see, I don't know how to take you back." 

"_MOUSE MANURE_!" 

Zephyr dodged a wild punch. "What odd expressions... Careful, now! That fist could inflict serious harm!" she yelled, barely ducking another one. 

"I'LL _KILL_ YOU!" Furious, Daine lunged for the dark-haired girl's neck. 

"Now, real--careful! OW! Er, I must be getting along! Goodbye!" Zephyr hastily made her escape by disappearing in a flash of light. 

After clawing for a few minutes in empty air, Daine sank to her knees, her throat choked. Tears burning in the back of her eyes, she shivered and sank into a sort of stupor. What was going on? Oh, yes. She remembered. She was in _Carthak_, _ten years_ before she'd met Numair, and had no idea how to get back to her time. 

Swallowing hard, Daine suddenly noticed her bag of things on her right. She let go of a bitter chuckle. Zephyr even had the decency to leave her the things she had brought to Carthak in her visit to Kaddar. _How pleasant,_ she thought, sarcastic. _It's like saying that I'll be staying here permanently. _

It was no use to stay here and cry. Daine knew that she had more important things to do. _Such as finding a way out of here,_ she said to herself while picking up her bag. _I have better things to do than have a breakdown._

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" The voice was male and deeply musical. 

Startled, Daine swiveled to face the person to whom the strangely familiar voice belonged to. "_Numair_?" 

"Pardon?" A young man appeared suddenly from under the shadows of overhanging velvet curtains. He had silky dark wavy hair pulled back into a short horsetail, a slender blue crystal dangling from one ear. Extremely tall, he seemed to have just outgrown the awkwardness of his long limbs into a catlike grace. Draped out in rich black clothes, the slender young man was a perfect image of arrogant Carthaki nobility, except for his paler skin, facial structure and manner. 

He was also a perfect image of a younger version of Numair. 

Wide-eyed, Daine stared at him. She groped around in her bag, cloudy blue-gray eyes still fixed on an increasingly uncomfortable Numair Junior, and pulled out a little locket. Opening the locket, she glanced at the portrait of her lover inside and at the young man in front of her. _There's no mistake!_ she thought wildly. _They're as alike as two peas in a pod! Arram Draper! _

Arram now looked more concerned about Daine's mental health than why a strangely dressed commoner like her was standing in a balcony--which was part of a section reserved exclusively for those close to the Emperor or the Prince. "Are you... alright?" he asked hesitantly. 

Daine gulped. She felt very nauseous. "I-I'm fine," she said faintly. 

"You haven't answered my first question, though," remarked Arram, all business. "You don't look like nobility to me." 

Daine didn't hear him. She was too busy thinking back on Zephyr's words. _"That mage must be eighteen or nineteen right now."_

"Answer me!" 

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" 

Arram huffed angrily. "I don't have to deal with this..." His eyes widened as he gave her his first good look. "Why, you have magic!" 

Daine coughed uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah." 

Arram circled her, now curious. "Are you one of those mages the Emperor invited to court? You seem to have exceptional power. Yet... your Gift seems extremely odd to me." 

Shifting from her right foot to her left, Daine coughed again. 

"How fascinating! I've never seen magic like yours! It's in your aura... There's something very different about you." Arram was circling her even faster now, eyes sparking with thirsty interest. "There seems to be a tinge of something animal-like in it. Perfectly intriguing!" 

Daine interrupted him. He was getting a little too close to the truth for her comfort. "Uh, I'm sorry," she said hastily. "But I'm not very well acquainted with the palace. I got lost on the way. And, yes, I'm one of the mages the Emperor summoned." 

Arram used his hand to tilt up her face to his, now all charm. "Well, welcome! I'd be glad to show you the ropes around this place. I'm Arram Draper, right hand to Prince Ozorne and a black robe mage of the university." 

Daine shook his hand. "Hello," she said, hoping desperately that her disguise would work. "I'm Veralidaine Sarrasri. You can call me Daine. I'm from Tortall." 

Arram raised an eyebrow when Daine said her last name and where she came from. "Ah," he said, wondering. "I knew you couldn't have been from around here, considering your looks, but I never imagined! Tortall! I never knew that we had such close relations... Fascinating place, Tortall, I must say, though. I'm not a native here myself, but I spent most of my growing up in Carthak." 

Daine nodded. 

"What is your specialty?" asked Arram. 

"Er, animals," Daine said, falsely bright. 

"Animals? Ah, thus the tinge in your aura. How unusual. I've never heard of those kind of mages before." 

Daine laughed nervously. "Really? Well, we're quite common in good old Tortall." 

"Indeed? I really must go visit Tortall, then. It must be marvelous there. Oh, if the Emperor summoned you, you'd best go see him now. I'll show you the way." 

Panicked, Daine grabbed his arm. "No! I mean… I wasn't exactly _summoned_ by the Emperor." 

Arram frowned. "What?" 

Daine's mind raced. What could she possibly say? _Let's see.... what would Numair believe? Maybe I should just say something too interesting for Arram to hand me in. I know Numair wouldn't hand anyone in if they were just too captivating… That's it! Wild magic! Numair always said that he was interested in wild magic before he even came to Tortall!_ She thought quickly of a story. 

"What did you say?" 

"I wasn't invited by the Emperor." Daine was more confident, now. 

"You were lying," said Arram coldly. 

"I was," said Daine, properly penitent, "and I'm sorry." 

Arram tightened his lips. "Well. How did you get in here, then?" 

It was time for her story. "I just came in," she said, smiling mysteriously. 

"What? How? Don't mock me. The guards are impervious to spells like those!" 

"Who said I came through doors?" said Daine, superior. 

Arram was starting to get intrigued despite himself. "So how did you get here?" 

"I appeared." 

Arram scoffed. "Right. Do it again, if you can." 

"I can't do it again. It was a one opportunity that the gods gave me." At Arram's disbelieving expression, Daine added, "If you don't believe me, then try to explain how I got here." 

After a pause, Arram said, "You've got nerve. But that won't stop me from putting you in the dungeons. I have more power than you do, so don't try to fight me." 

"I'm not a mage. I don't have the Gift. I have wild magic." 

Arram stopped, standing stock-still. His eyes rove over her, inch by inch, and Daine could tell that he was using his Gift. Finally, he said abruptly, "Follow me. I'm guessing that you don't have a place to stay for tonight?" 

Daine shook her head. 

Arram glared at her. "I could get into a lot of trouble for this, you know. Helping you, that is." 

Daine looked up at him. "So you believe me?" 

"The signs are all there. I couldn't say that it was anything else." 

"But why aren't you going to hand me in?" Daine already knew the answer, but it wouldn't hurt to make the situation more credible. 

"My main studies focus on wild magic. You are the key to my proving its existence! I couldn't well let you go to waste in the Emperor's dungeons!" 

_How typically Numair,_ thought Daine, very amused. _I suppose he'll never change much._ "So, where are we going?" 

"To my suite," said Arram shortly. "I have more rooms than I need. You could use one, for the time being." 

"Great!" Daine looked up at his brooding face, lips parted in a broad smile. 

"We'll say that you're an old friend of mine, all right?" said Arram while striding down the corridor, which was lighted by magelight. "I'll try to find a suite for you close to mine." 

"Why can't I stay in your suite?" asked Daine curiously. After all, she was so used to sharing with Numair. 

Arram stopped and let his gaze wander over his companion. Daine was a very beautiful girl, with long, curling lashes over dreamy blue-gray eyes, soft mouth and softly curving cheeks. Somewhat messy brown curls fell just past her shoulders and was tied back with a leather thong. She was dressed in very strange garb, but the breeches and tunic did not hide her willowy figure. She wasn't particularly curvaceous, but was definitely attractive. "It would cause problems," said Arram in a husky voice. 

Daine flushed. She had seen his raking glance. 

They finally arrived at the more luxurious side of the wing. Arram led her towards his quarters, an extravagantly large set of rooms. There was a washroom, a privy, and other necessary places within the suite. Plush sapphire velvet and silk carpets lined the floor. The walls were of the same color, lined with silver and gold. The furnishings were rich and elegant, and relatively clean, except for the countless scrolls, tomes and small devices littering the floors and desks alike. Inkbottles and pens lay all about, scattered here and there. Upon further inspection of other rooms, she saw shelves upon shelves bursting with books. 

Daine sniffed and detected the scent of musky roses. Women's perfume. She scowled a little. Obviously, Arram had had some fun lately. 

"You can sleep in my guest rooms for the time being," said Arram, pointing at a polished oak door. "That door leads to them. The privy's--" 

"Over there. I can see it." 

"Well," said Arram awkwardly, "Goodnight, then." 

Daine nodded. "Goodnight." She was turning the knob when Arram called her name. 

"Veralidaine!" 

"Daine," Daine corrected. 

"Daine. Er, do you need any clothing?" 

Daine shrugged. "I've got nightwear," she said, "a fresh shirt, breeches, tunic, and one gown. It's more than enough, I think." 

Arram looked scandalized. "_One_ gown? I'll have to get you at least three more! You'll never pass off as a close acquaintance of mine, then!" 

"It's your money," retorted Daine. "Not my business. Oh, at least, as long as it's not pink or frilly. Blue, preferably." 

"Right." 

  
  
  
Arram mused silently, one hand fiddling with a corner of his duvet. For some unknown reason, his heart skipped a beat when he thought about Veralidaine... Daine. She was far more captivating than his current lover, Harrell. There was something special about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was her power... 

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft, barely audible sob from somewhere nearby. Slipping silently out from under his covers, Arram made his way towards the guest rooms. Sure enough, when he cracked the door open an inch, he saw a shaking, huddled lump under the coverlet. "Daine?" he inquired softly. 

Daine did not acknowledge him. Instead, she burrowed further in the bed, trying to muffle her sobs. Concerned, Arram entered the room and sat at the edge of the bed, smoothing her hair despite himself. "What's wrong? Are you ailing?" 

Daine glanced wildly at him, and flung her arms around his neck. Shocked, Arram heard her distinctly sigh the word--name?--"Numair" against his chest. Slowly, little by little, with the help of Arram's soothing voice, Daine stopped crying to drift gently to sleep. 

Now Arram, who had planned to comfort her and then return to his bed, immediately abandoned all notion of separating from her tonight. It was too comfortable to be like this. Soon, he too fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
A.N. THIS CHAPTER IS REWRITTEN!!! REVIEW, PLEASE! LOTS OF REVIEWS! 

Cheers,  
~Lanti~  
P.S. For those who've never read my fic, it was previously up to five or so short chapters, but I've rewritten it. 


End file.
